


A City Lit by Stars

by Anime_Lacky



Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series, Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, International Fanworks Day 2019, M/M, Omega Verse, One Shot, dash of angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-28 23:30:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17796827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anime_Lacky/pseuds/Anime_Lacky
Summary: When Akihito picks Supernatural as his next horror show entertainment.





	A City Lit by Stars

**Author's Note:**

> This is a futuristic one shot taking place in the same world as When Blood Moons Rise. It makes sense with or without reading it first.

Asami sighed as Akihito dragged him to the living room. It was his own fault for saying that Akihito could pick for movie night. In his own defense, he had gotten quite a bit in return in the secret room earlier that day.

He smirked as he watched the photographer sit as gently as he possibly could down on the couch with a wince. Asami allowed himself to be pulled down to sit next to the boy who immediately cuddled into his side with his nose skimming over his scent glands. His omega had once told him that he scented of Sandalwood and Sage.

He lit a Dunhill and looked down at Akihito, “So what have you picked for today? Another horror movie?”

“Nope!”

“Oh?” Asami was surprised, he didn’t think the boy enjoyed any other genres. Interest piqued at the idea of learning something new about his mate, “Then what?”

“It’s a show I found on Netflix and I want to watch it with you!”

“Hmm.” Asami sat back and let him scroll through the titles until he found the one he was looking for, something called _Supernatural._ He didn’t pay too much attention to the description so when it started, Asami was ready for a more relaxed, family centric show. Perhaps his omega was finally settling down and looking at the idea of starting a family, that shot a bolt of panic straight through his chest so he pushed the thought away.

Just in time so it would seem, because instead of a horror movie it looked like we were about to watch a horror show. Complete with demons who apparently burned people alive as they were stuck to ceilings. Practically the same thing, his mate was nothing if not predictable. So as his mate sat down with his back flush against his chest, Asami wrapped his arms around his mate’s trim waist and pulled him deeper into the embrace.

He nuzzled at his omegas neck for a while until he started laying kisses instead. He was surprised when a hand met his forehead and pushed him back, “I’m trying to watch my show. If you want to get handsy go do it by yourself.”

Now that brought out a chuckle, he was going to tease the boy, ask him if he’d be ok if he did that. However, when he looked back to his mate’s face, he saw that he was determined to concentrate on his show. If he did anything to try distracting him now, he would be kicked out of his own living room for the night, and quite possibly from his own bed for the next week. His omega’s shows were not to be trifled with.

He sighed and leaned back, pulling his omega with him. Might as well try to pay attention to the show, especially if Akihito ended up liking it. Then he would have to deal with long rambling explanations that took longer than the actual episode, ironically the investigative reporter could not tell a concise story for the life of him. It turned out to be several times easier to just acquiesce, and allow the boy to show it to him while he himself was watching it.

Once they had started on the second episode, he had decided that he quite liked the show. It wasn’t phenomenal, and the graphic were somewhat dated, but it was probably filmed a few years ago so picture quality was prime for that time. Certainly, better that the cheesy horror films that Akihito usually made him sit through. He suddenly had an awful thought. “Akihito, how many episodes does this show have?”

“Huh? I don’t know. It had quite a few seasons last I checked though.”

“Is it an ongoing show?”

“Of course! I’ve been waiting to watch it because I thought I would be mad if I couldn’t just binge the whole thing and now the years have caught up to me and since you are making me take some time off of work, I needed something to do any ways.”

“I just want you to be more careful, take some landscape photos, or portraits for a while. You’ve been getting injured too often.” When all he got in response was a non-comital shrug, he moved closer and whispered in the boy’s ear with words that almost shook. “You know I can’t stand the smell of your blood.”

It was true, he had gone on many a rampage for even just the smallest scrapes and cuts. Especially right after they had mated. He had had the knife Akihito had accidentally cut himself with while making dinner incinerated. The only reason his omega’s blood was allowed to spill was when it was by his own hand, when they were solidifying their bond.

Akihito paused Netflix and turned to look at him in the eye, straddling his waist. “I know,” he leaned their foreheads together, “that’s why I’m taking a sabbatical for the moment.”

They sat like that for a moment until Asami drew in a deep breath and leaned back again, he laid a chaste kiss on his lover’s lips and hummed in satisfaction. His mate was perfect in every way. “Alright, press play. I know you’re dying to see what happens next.”

An almost squeal like sound came from the omega and he smashed another quick and messy kiss on his lips before turning around so he could see the tv and pressing play. If Akihito leaned a bit more heavily into the embrace and had subtly leaned his head to the side to allow him more access to the place on his neck that held his scent glands, no one would ever know. And if Asami had been utterly enthralled by the scent glands that scented of sakura and the sky after a firework’s display, his mate would know by the way Asami’s nose lingered for the next several episodes.

When Akihito started to nod off, he paused the show and gently slid his arms around his mate in a way that would be much more comfortable for carrying him to their shared bed.

As he slid his omega into their bed Akihito’s clutched onto his shirt, keeping him in place. Letting out a soft whimper when Asami pulled away to turn off his morning alarms. It wouldn’t hurt to sleep in for one day. Besides, his internal clock would wake him not long after his usual wake up time. He just didn’t want to disturb his mate with it going off. He laid down next to the photographer and encouraged him to snuggle into his embrace. Nothing could ever defeat this feeling of being so completely at peace with his life.

* * *

 

Asami had stolen away in the early hours of the day, moving quietly enough so as not to wake his mate. So, he was surprised that when he got out of the shower a sleepy Akihito greeted him in the kitchen wearing an apron and putting the finishing touches on breakfast.

“What are you doing up already? I tried not to wake you.”

“Eh, I can’t sleep when you’re not there anymore.”

He went to comfort his mate and wrapped an arm around him. His eyes grew wide quickly and his mouth went dry. The back of Akihito’s apron was open and he was naked underneath. The boy smirked up at him. “Find something interesting?”

“Um, no. Maybe?” For the first time since he was a child, he had the sudden urge to hide behind his hands.

“Be good, and eat your breakfast, and then maybe you can have some dessert.”

Asami’s eyes widened at how forward his mate was being, he concluded that he was probably still only half-awake for him to be doing this. The thought had him biting back a chuckle.

“Oh, I’ll be good,” He waited for just the right moment, when Akihito looked up and right into his eyes, “Daddy.”

Akihito’s eyes went wide and his whole face went a startling shade of red. Oh he was awake now. “Baka! No desert for you! Only perverts like you like to be called that!” His omega ran off back to the bedroom with the sound of Asami’s rare roaring laughter following him.

“Oh, don’t be mad kitten! I just wanted to see what you would do!”

When Akihito emerged from the bedroom, he was no longer in an apron but a turtleneck and overalls, covering as much skin as possible. He was given the worlds worst stink eye as Akihito sat down to eat breakfast and steadfastly ignored him. Asami tried his hardest to keep the smirk off of his face, but by the way that Akihito was fidgeting he could tell it hadn’t budged from his face.

“Oi, get that shit-eating grin off your face Asami or you won’t be touching me for a week.”

Ah, there was the threat that immediately wiped the smile from Asami’s face. “I was just kidding kitten.”

“Your loss. No hot morning apron sex for you. If you’ll excuse me, I’m going to go binge watch _Supernatural_.” His mate stomped off towards the living room. He was going to regret that later, but the look on Akihito’s face had been priceless. Akihito and the word Daddy were not meant to correlate; at least not in the way that Asami usually used the word.

He had a sinking feeling that Akihito would steadfastly ignore him until he at finished every thing that Netflix had on _Supernatural,_ it couldn’t take that long though surely.

Confident that he would be back on his mate’s good graces by the end of the week he cleared the table and wandered into the living room to wish his mate a good day and hopefully get a goodbye kiss. That was of course when he realized his mistake.

Akihito was scrolling through the episode list, on the left side was 13 separate seasons, and from looking at where he was in the scrolling, he would assume that each season had over 20 episodes.

He truly hoped he was wrong, but he highly doubted it. He would have to have Kirishima run the numbers, but it wasn’t looking good.

“I’m headed to work, I’ll see you later and you can fill me in on what I miss ok?”

“Have a good day.” Ouch, he hadn’t even turned to look at him. Maybe he had messed up more than he had previously assumed.

* * *

 

Day one of being in the dog house was expected, as was how much he was ignored.

Days two and three were not much different.

On day four he finally got a kiss with his farewell and was rather pleased with himself, he had been planning a gift for him since that first day and hopefully Akihito would give him an opening where he could actually give it to him.

When he had gotten back from the office there was a note on the table that saying to heat up the dinner that was in the fridge for him. He did and ate. The penthouse was strangely quiet. He looked in the living room, he looked in the bathroom and bedrooms. But no Akihito, panic started to bloom in his chest and he opened the front door to address the guard who was on watch. Suoh was standing there, but that wasn’t right, Suoh had been guarding him since after lunch. Who had been there with Akihito?

“Suoh, who did you relieve?”

“I relieved Ueda from his post when we arrived Asami-sama.”

“Call him.”

“Sir?”

“I can’t find Akihito. Call and ask if he saw or heard anything.”

“Yes sir.” Suoh was already puling out his cell phone and dialing. After a few moments where Suoh explained the situation, he turned back with a shake of his large head. “Ueda said that Takaba-sama stayed inside all day, and that he didn’t even try to leave.”

Asami shook his head thinking hard. Where did his kitten run off to, and how?

Suoh was looking at him expectantly, apparently, he had missed a question. “What was that Suoh?”

“Did you want me to get personnel out looking for him?”

“Not yet, I want Hideki to review the security tapes for the building first. All of them.” Suoh was already barking orders into his phone.

“Asami-sama, are you positive you’ve checked everywhere he has access to within this room? There is no movement on the security tapes in any of the elevators or staircases.”

Asami pinched the bridge of his nose and wandered back into the penthouse, attempting to follow the scent of his mate. Unfortunately, it was all over the house, everything that Akihito regularly touches has his scent all over them. He followed his nose in through the house out to the balcony and looked around. No Akihito there either. He could swear that the gods were poking fun at him and he had only imagined hearing his lover’s laughter on the wind.

He walked back into the penthouse and retraced his steps, going from room to room. Mostly just waiting to hear back from Suoh about Hideki’s progress on the rest of the buildings, he ended up back in their bedroom. That was when he noticed the button for the secret room was exposed. Surely his lover would not be waiting for him in there, not when he had been getting the cold shoulder for the past three days.

Nonetheless he opened the room. Looking around everything seemed to be in its place. He must have forgotten to turn off the vents though because there was a slight draft. He checked the vents and they were closed, then where was this air flow coming from? He licked his finger and followed the wind to where it originated. He shouldn’t have been surprised that it led him straight to the escape panel that led up to the roof.

He opened the panel and was surprised when he saw that the upper hatch had been left open. He could hear Akihito’s laughter now. As he climbed the wrung ladder, he called Suoh, “He’s on the roof. You can tell everyone to calm down.”

A relieved sigh and then a definitive, “Yes sir.”

As soon as Asami reached the last wrung he could smell Akihito. He could see him. He was curled up in a mass of blankets, pillows and stuffed animals. Watching that show again on his laptop with headphones plugged in.

Asami almost wanted to laugh. His omega was nesting. On the roof. Of a 70-story building. He shook his head and slowly walked over to his mate.

When he knelt down beside him Akihito startled for a moment and then gave him a face splitting grin. “You could have left a note.” Asami chided.

“But you had fun on the hunt, didn’t you?”

“If by fun you mean feeling like my heart has been ripped out of my chest then sure.”

“If I didn’t know you as well as I do, I wouldn’t have been able to hear that sarcasm.” That earned him a throaty chuckle. “I just wanted to push your buttons a bit like you pressed mine.”

“So, I see.” His nose was buried deep into his omega’s neck, breathing in his scent as if it was the only thing keeping him alive. “My buttons have been pushed I assure you.”

Usually this would be the part that rough make-up sex would happen but Asami didn’t want to ruin this peaceful mood. He simply hugged his mate closer and allowed him to slip an earbud into his ear so he could listen to the show too.

“You know…” Akihito trailed off.

“What?”

“Dean is kinda hot.” A savage growl erupted from Asami. “Oh, don’t you growl at me, he is and you know it. He and Cas totally belong together.”

“You really are trying to press every button I have, aren’t you?”

“Heck yeah. Eventually you’re going to give in and pound me into next week right here on the roof while I look up at the night sky.”

Asami grunted, his lower region was definitely on board with that plan of action. “Are you sure? Some-one could be watching.”

“That’s alright, I know you’d toss them off the roof if they so much as looked at me.”

Asami brought their lips together, pressing his lips softly against Akihito’s. Slowly expanding the kiss into something much more explicit. Delving his tongue into the back of his omega’s mouth, determinedly sucking on his mate’s tongue. Swallowing every bit of flavor he could get from the other’s saliva. “You’ll get what you asked for, I’d never disappoint my cute little kitten.”

Rather than the rough claiming that usually happened after a fight, it was a slow union of souls. The lights of the city and sky served as mere back drops. Akihito’s low moans had Asami staring up at him in awe as he let his mate ride him to completion. Both crying out softly as they renewed their mating bonds with their teeth.

He would never be bored with his omega around, and Asami wouldn’t have it any other way.

When they were both satisfied, he led his mate back down the ladder, closing the hatch and guiding his love to bed. There was nothing stronger than the pull that brought him to his omega’s side, and he would never drop the hand of the man that completed him.

He gently lifted his sleeping mate and draped him across his own body, so that his mate was straddling his waist and his head was comfortably positioned on his chest. The skin contact was needed after a bond renewal, it helped with healing to have your mate as close as possible. And today Asami could admit that he wouldn’t have moved the boy even to save his company from sinking.

* * *

 

“A gift? You know I don’t like it when you buy me things.”

“This is actually for both of us.”

“Oh?”

“Yes, now close your eyes and hold out your hand.” Akihito reluctantly obeyed. Asami fished the keys out of his pocket and placed them in his outstretched hand.

“Asami.”

“Yes?”

“These are car keys.”

“Yes.”

“Why did you get me a car? You know I hate to drive, I’d rather take the subway.”

“Oh, I think you’ll like this one. She’s more for show than for everyday trips.”

“Of course ‘she’ is. It better not be something ridiculously expensive.”

“Don’t worry, she was reasonably priced. Especially for a classic.”

Asami was strangely cryptic as he led Akihito to the elevator. Asami had a whole private floor in the garage for his expensive sports cars. Akihito kept sneaking glances at his mate who was giving nothing away.

When the doors finally opened Asami gestured for him to go first. “See if you can guess which one it is.”

“It doesn’t have a key fab, and you said it was a classic so basically none of these.” Akihito went down the row looking at each car and saying “nope” to the Ferrari, the Maserati, the Lamborghini, and the Rolls Royce. As he started getting further down the line some were covered and he had to lift it to see what was underneath. “This is silly Asami, you have too many cars. Just take back whatever it is that you got me.”

“If you don’t want it, I will simply keep it in my collection.”

Akihito sighed and kept looking. He almost walked right past one that had a dark green cover. He peeled back the cover a few inches to get a look and almost kept looking. He would have except for the rims. He knew those rims. He knew that black paint. He grabbed the soft cloth and ripped it off with both hands.

Parked there in front of him in his mate’s private collection was a 1967 Chevy Impala. He was shocked into silence. There was no way that Asami had gotten him Baby.

He smelled the Dunhill before he even saw his mate. “So, am I going to have to add her to my collection and let her sit here or…?”

“No, she’s mine! You can’t have her! Nobody puts Baby in a corner”

“Would you look at that, never thought the day would come when I’d be jealous of a car.” Asami sent him a smirk that positively oozed self-satisfaction even as he rolled his eyes at the cliché quotw.

Akihito didn’t even have it in him to care, he was already opening the driver’s side door. When Asami moved to get into the passenger side Akihito shot him a glare. “You put that thing out. There will be absolutely no smoking in Baby.”

Asami sighed and took in a long drag before dropping it and using the toe of his Italian leather shoe to grind out the ember. He got in beside his mate who was practically bouncing in the seat trying to contain his excitement. “Why don’t you start her up?”

“Why? We aren’t going anywhere.”

“We don’t have to go anywhere, you know you want to.”

Akihito grinned and gently inserted the keys, he turned the keys to start her up and the engine roared to life. Static was coming in on the radio and Asami reached out to change the channel only for Akihito to swat his hand away. “Driver picks the music, shotgun shuts his cake hole.”

A shit-eating grin spread across Akihito’s face.

Asami sighed, “And so it begins.”

**~Fin~**


End file.
